


the milk fic

by michelleisarealbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Demonic Possession, M/M, Milk, Milk Bathing, Possession, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleisarealbear/pseuds/michelleisarealbear
Summary: dont worry its not actually like the milk fic





	the milk fic

**Author's Note:**

> you asked and i delivered

..............

 

 

Kanata and Chiaki are standing in a starbucks line like white girls. They get to the front. Chiaki orders.  
“Ayyyy, can i get uhhhh... pink drink...” he’s beginning his transformation into a white girl. Kanata stands still. “Uhhm.., Ryusei blue.,,,.,((,.,,. what do you want to order?”  
Kanata leans towards the cashier, Subaru, and whispers. “‘coffee’” Subaru stares. he picks up a coin from the cash register. beware, he may eat it. oh no. it is going towards his mouth. chiaki grabs subaru's hand, putting it back on the counter. he will choke and die. please, do not attempt. Subaru looks back at Kanata. “Uhh, you want some milk in that?” 

“البقرة على المجمع“

 

Kanata speaks.  
Chiaki turns towards Kanata, looking alarmed “Woah , dude, was that arabic?”  
The cashier cups his hand around his mouth and whispers to chiaki, “was tbat a yes???2????”  
He was afraid. what would Kanata be able to do if he got his hands on milk?  
“please..... don’t .... he’ll be too powerful...”  
the cashier nods understandingly(?)  
the cashier hands Chiaki his pink drink.  
i think it’s better if we go..  
Chiaki grimaces grabs Kanata’s wrist. Mari ohara sips her drink and stares as they walk towards the door.

“لكن حليبى........” Is the last thing kanata says before they leave

 

.........home.........

Chiaki walks opens the front door and shuts it behind him. He had been out at a cafe with mao, asking for advice. the conversation went like this: “Mao, dude, kanata suddenly started speaking arabic whenever milk is mentioned?? his eyes glow red???? helb”  
Mao shrugged. “I honestly don’t know what to tell you.”  
It was no help, but it made chiaki feel a little better. 

All the lights are off.  
“r......ryusei blue? Are you in here?”, he says. Trepidation........  
He sees a glowing coming from the bathroom door. He feels himself shaking.  
“No...” he whispers. “Heros must face scary things...”  
He walks down the dimly lit hallway and looks through the crack. Kanata is crouched in the bathtub. there is a single candle next to him. is he bathing in milk?  
Kanata cracks his usually green eyes open. they’re glowing red.  
“من يذهب هناك؟”  
“kanata? it’s chiaki...”  
Kanata opens his mouth and makes a demonic noise.

 

“ç̵̢̞͙̫̪̘̜͓͇̙̜͇̈́̈́́̊̀̊̇͊̅͘͝ͅḩ̵̖̣͉̥͍͍̗̠̲̭͓̽̑͆̑i̵̢̗̲̰̬͇̦͎̪̪̯̻̜͐̒͂̉̋͐͂͐̉a̸̛̘̪̠̥̫̬͙͈̠͎͙͊̐̌̓̂̋̉̓̈́̿͗̑͘k̴̡̟͔̥̞̙̱̹̠͓̂̂̕͜͜ȉ̵̧̪̩̱̬̩̭͖?̷̡̲̝̲̰͋͒̉̊̈̎͑͗̂́̇́̑͘ͅ”

 

chiaki shuts the door.  
that is not kanata. 

 

.......five days later......  
chiaki staples the last poster to a telephone pole.

It reads  
"WHY IS THIS HAPPENGING TO ME  
\- appeared in my bathtub five days ago  
\- has been there since  
\- does not move or blink  
\- bathing in milk  
\- only speaks arabic  
\----at night his eyes glow red-------  
if you have any info or advice for me please call"  
it also provides pictures. of Kanata. in tge milk

 

“i’d better go check on him... a hero  
would never neglect to help someone who could be in danger.”  
Chiaki enters the bathroom again. 

“.أنت عدت”

Chiaki walks over to the tub.  
“hey so, kanata. um. would you be willing to. get out of our bathtub? you’ve been in there for a long time...” he scratches the back of his head.  
Kanata’s eyes blaze crimson.  
He grabs the back of chiaki‘s head suddenly. he is surprisingly strong.  
he shoves chiaki’s head into the milk, holding him under.  
“...لا أحد يستطيع أن يعرف” kanata says cryptically.  
“RUFBNYEUFNBYEUDBYWUYVBF TBCYEHUJSWVTRYUDWISNBER GTYF3DU2QIWNGFTRFRY6E7HQ” chiaki screams for help.

.....even later......  
Chiaki wakes up to a terrible screaming, coming from the next room over, and an uninterested kaoru scrolling through his phone next to chiaki’s bed. “kaoru, excuse me, but what the fuck is that noise? and why am i in a hospital bed?”  
kaoru looks up from his phone. “oh.” “well, uh. kanata got possessed by satan himself and tried to drown you in milk. sakasaki is exorcising him in the next room.” that’s where tbe horrible screeching was coming from. 

 

“ا̷̧̰̜͉͍̈́͗͊̉̈́ل̶̗̙͐͑̕͝ش̵̢̖̌̔́̆ي̵̡̨̬̖͇̓̓ط̶͇͍̗̗͒̍̈́͒̚͜ا̸̱̟̣̇̚ن̸̨̦̐̄̎̂͠ ̵̜͔͕͛̏̒̀͛̄و̵̞̤͉͙͕̗̫̈́̅ا̷̳̠́ل̶̧̜̬̰̗̘͊́̃͌̒ش̴̢̡͋͊ي̷̦̽ا̵̠̿̎̽̏ط̸̠̜͉̗̬̖̀̑̄̕͝ي̷̯̥̺̝̼͂̓̀̕͠͝ن̴̹̺͎̫͔̋͆͐̿͜ͅ ̸͎̻̽̀͛̅͂́͝ا̴̤̞̖̘̀͆͠ل̸̡̞͊̿̏̎́م̷̧̫̯̻͑͝ظ̷̧̛̭ل̷̢̭͉̭͗͜م̸͓̙̓̒̂̃̽͐͠ة̶̧̟̯̦͚̠͈̐̋̔̉͊ ̵̛͓̻̝̫͉̥͊͆́̅͘͠س̵͕̤͈̻̤͒͂ي̸̯̀ص̷͎̈́͆̌̓̒ع̶̟͎̬͕̱͌̆͝د̴̡͈̪͎̪̙̇̎̔̉̚ا̴̫̿̒͗̈́͘ن̸̢̹̤̺̯̖̈́̓̈́͒̾͌ ̴͈͕̦̼͐̔̑̎̄̔م̷̨̛̞͙̤̯̎̈̋ن̶̥̯̞̮͉͙͇̄̽̍̿̑̚ ̷̛̭̹̾ا̸̡̠̖͙̦̌̒͗̆̕͘ل̴̡̡̡̞͚̓̎͊͂́͠ج̵̛̺̖̮̍ح̵̡͍͎̭͙̀̂͝ي̵͎͇̭̙̃̈͜م̶͔͇̕ ̵̨̩̺̜̰̻̋̏̽͋̓̂̈́ل̸̛̯̗͇͌̌͊́͘ا̶͉̰̹̂̈́̽س̵̢͓̦̻͖̭̲̀̎̏͒ت̴̨̺̭̥̉̐̅̀غ̴̡̯̲̩̹̊͒̉̉̐͘ل̷̼̦̥͉̪̤̕͜ا̵̮̯͇͉̩̬͖̇̉ل̷̢͓̒̿̉̄̂́͘ ̸̻̅̃̃ا̷̛͙̰̲̜̎̅̍͛̐͜ل̸̪̦̙̟̭͕͊́̉̓̕أ̶̈͛̀̾͜ر̸̤̝̟͐̾͝ض̸̢̩̹͙̾̍̎̎͠͝”

 

“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU”

 

........later......

kanata walks into chiaki’s hospital room and sits down where kaoru has been. his eyes are green again.  
“‘chiaki..’” He says, in his usual floaty voice. “sorry i tried to ‘drown’ you.”  
chiaki laughs weakly. “it’s okay, ryusei blue. just try to stay away from satan himself next time, okay?”  
there’s a pause. chiaki opens his mouth.  
“hey wanna get married?”  
kanata pats his head. “yeah sure”

**Author's Note:**

> author-chan loves chiakana. author-chan's left kidney also failed while she was writing this.
> 
> side note I may update this with the picture if my computer ever stopws hating me


End file.
